This invention relates to a pneumatic tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having improved drainability of the tire.
To improve drainability of pneumatic tires in general, it has been believed better conventionally to dispose a straight groove at the center portion of a tread pattern in a circumferential direction and transverse grooves (lug grooves) in shoulder portions.
To further improve drainability, a directional pattern wherein the transverse grooves are disposed in a V-shaped throughout the ground contact width of the tire has been employed.
However, the improvement in drainability has not been entirely satisfactory even when various grooves or directional patterns described above are employed.